


The strategy book!! ; (ABO) One Shots

by Anonymous



Category: citrus - サブロウタ | citrus - Saburouta
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28944351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: one shots based on citrus' main couple. (Aihara Yuzu x Aihara Mei) in ABO version.Alpha!YuzuOmega!Meii don't own citrus,citrus by saburouta.
Relationships: Aihara Mei & Aihara Yuzu, Aihara Mei/Aihara Yuzu
Kudos: 12
Collections: Anonymous





	1. song without you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song ; Love Song by Why Don't We.

_"I wrote another love song, baby, about you_

_I've written one for every second without you"_

As the room get empty just in a blink. A sigh of her filled the silence. Mei was surely in the academy, maybe doing paperwork.

As Yuzu caressed her marriage ring, she sighed. It's been two weeks since they get married and nothing really changed. They couldn't use it within the academy, which made Yuzu blurted out curses. But it was something that both of them couldn't change.

Yuzu started to write, in paper, just nonsense (according to her). It was meanless. Nonetheless, it somehow helped, a bit, her.

Her wife didn't really felt like one. Maybe because they were still young to really understand.

_"It goes like this, ohh_

_It goes like this, ohh"_

Yuzu wasn't really a fan of writing her thoughts.

But, since she was technically all day alone in the apartment, she couldn't just scream what's happening.

Yuzu felt alone. She didn't wanted to bother her friends. Even though she thought it was a right thing to do, she didn't. Sara told her that with Nina, they were for them at anytime.

She took the paper in her hands, titling her head back. 'There's no way I can give this to her' just as her worry about giving Mei the couple rings, she was doubling about giving her the poem she was working on.

'It's kinda late, hm?' she sighed. She hid it between her bag, knowing her wife couldn't see it. At least, she hoped. She didn't wanted the same scene when Mei discovered the strategy book.

Yuzu changed. She was still naive, but more mature than she was before, maybe because she marked Mei or maybe because she was Aihara Mei's wife.

It was awesome. But the coldness was still on Mei, which wasn't either bad, just a bit odd. She knew she couldn't changed her, it wasn't Yuzu's plan or intention.

She loved Mei. With everything coming through. She accepted her and she wasn't trying to blame her. 

Her thoughts made her go crazy. What if Mei wasn't in the academy, but in someone else's place to marry? What if someone kidnapped Mei? What if Mei escaped because she couldn't stand Yuzu?

_"Working,_

_Lately I've been working on myself"_

As she get insecurities, she didn't cut her trust on Mei off. Everything Mei decides, just makes her proud.

Yuzu just sighed "I'd gotta sleep or I'll do crazy" she shook her head and turned the lights off. Yuzu has the habit of hugging her wife until she falls asleep, but it's been five days since she couldn't.

She was hoping everything was fine.

Her mom was coming home late and Yuzu really didn't has energy to wait her.

Yuzu fell asleep, by remembering herself that she still has a lovely wife that loves her.

Kumagorou was left on the chair with a paper saying _'welcome home Mei~ dinner's in the fridge. Good job today, I'm proud of you, I love you~ (come to bed as soon as possible so I can hug you~)_ ', Yuzu was trying to cook for the three of them, starting with breakfast and ending with dinner.

Since Ume was busy these days, Yuzu was the only one without a lot of things to do. 

.

.

.

"Hey, are you awake?"

Yuzu tried to act as she was sleeping, but it was obvious she wasn't. She hugged the pillow tightly while humming "yeah", it was a warm welcome.

Mei purred as she held her tummy. "Yuzu" she calmly called her. Yuzu turned her head around just to be kissed by her Omega, who was being rough.

Yuzu placed her palm against Mei's cheek, feeling the excitement inside her body. She hummed happily.

She couldn't lie saying she didn't wanted this. Feeling the excitement of at any moment being caught, they were secretly dating, they knew their parents won't allow them to be together.

Mei moaned at Yuzu's warm palms.

"You turned me warm" she nibbled Mei's ears "that's what Omega says?"

"What's Alpha doing?" Mei replied, with her poker face.

"Touché" Yuzu giggled in her ears, making her flinch. Mei held her shoulders.

"Stop teasing, Aunt would come at any moment" Yuzu smirked.

"Eager aren't we?"

.

.

.

Yuzu took the memory as an inspiration.

_"Never been the type to ask for help_

_From somebody else (from somebody else)"_

Yuzu wrote, humming unhappy.

_"You came out of nowhere like a hurricane"_

Yuzu smiled cocky. Maybe she wasn't Mei's first kiss, but her first love and her first time. Remembering all makes her feel her heart sinking.

"Maybe if this has more, then could love it."

"Yuzucchi, that's a bit too much."

"I know, but I fell for the temptations, I can't turn back time."

"Ignore me then."

Matsuri was talking about her sandwich while Harumin was trying to make Yuzu change her mind. Yes, take another step in their relationship while being young was something important. Yuzu wasn't too naive, but as Matsuri said, rich family usually do arrange marriage and she didn't wanted Mei to be forced.

So, _why not propose to her?_

Yuzu reunited her friends. Because she wanted to know how to propose, obviously Matsuri screamed excited while Harumin fainted. And it's not the only step she was expecting. To be a one soul with her. Which wasn't too easy, Mei trusted her, so sometimes she touches 'too much', that's why sometimes Mei wakes up with hickeys and Yuzu gets bite marks.

It's her girlfriend, Yuzu just holds her waist while kissing her face and neck, no more. Even if they were dating for two years (almost three), Yuzu really never tried to do something without Mei's consent. Well, maybe the hickeys are something that she doesn't think to, it's an instinct.

Harumi cheered her when Yuzu announced her lover, bit now she was too pale. Matsuri didn't really care though, she wanted her tea with sugar.

"That's white, how many-" Harumi interrupted herself with a roll eyes "damn, you like cocaine?"

The Omega looked at her with a blank glance "cocaine? Taniguchi-senpai, are ya okay? I can be your drug though."

Yuzu glanced at the velvet box. The platinum ring was waiting for Mei's finger. But, Yuzu didn't really planned her words. She didn't wanted to be dumb while trying to propose. So, that's why she bring both girls.

"Do you think... she'll accept the ring and spend the rest of her life with me?" She murmured.

Taniguchi and Mizusawa were already fighting when they heard a mumble. They growled at each other and sat down, looking at their friend.

"What was said?" Matsuri pointed at her.

"I asked if you liked the coffee" Yuzu blurted out with a slight blush.

"I don't think you said that before. Only YOU ordered a cup of coffee, Yuzucchi" Harumi pointed at the cup, Yuzu opened her mouth just to not say anything.

"I heard a 'with me', wit' you what?"

"Do you think she'll accept the ring and spend the rest of her life with me?" Yuzu shyly asked.

Both enemies looked at each other just to laugh hard. Yuzu glanced at them with a confusion.

"HAHAHAHAHA" 

Yuzu blushed while whining "you two are the worst!" 

They couldn't stop their laugh. They held hands and that's when both Alpha and Omega stopped.

"If she rejects me, please let me sleep with one of you, I couldn't look at her eyes without want to cry" Yuzu didn't payed attention to them, sinking in her own rejection.

"Noooo, Yuzu-oneechan, she won't reject ya. I'll have faith in you, everything's will work out perfectly and if, in the 0%, it doesn't, you'll stay at my place and nothing left to say."

"What?!" Harumi gasped and punched the table "you're an Omega and not a good one! I'll go too! Nothing else will happen to Yuzucchi!" Matsuri opened her mouth offended "and about that, she won't say no to you, I'm 100% sure, so stop worrying about that! Let's pray for ya!"

"I don't believe in God, senpai" Matsuri innocently spoke.

"I don't care! Pray!"

"But-"

Yuzu finally smiled, sweetly as she knew where she could stay at if something's wrong.

"Thanks, guys."

_"Pulled me in and kissed me in the rain_

_and I fell, for ya"_

Yuzu wrote. Even if she tried, nothing could really compare to her feelings. Words aren't enough for her.

Then, she thought and thought. Since Aihara Mei appeared, there's something that she can tell

_"And my whole life changed"_

... her life changed. Indeed, something that she wanted to feel, obviously it wasn't expected that it was her best friend, nor a girl.

Aihara Mei was her childhood best friend, along with Momokino Himeko and Mizusawa Matsuri. But they separated ways and when they saw each other again, their hormones played for them.

Yuzu fell in love with the first sight. She fell deeper once she resolved the puzzles. And it was a really good change, she didn't knew love was like this.

However, Himeko and Yuzu are still not getting along. Even when they were kids, Himeko multiple times punched her off Mei. Obviously, the little Alpha got hurt, but she never punched back, she forgave her.

_"Oh I find all my inspiration thinking about you_

_I wrote another love song, baby, about you_

_I've written one for every second without you"_

Suddenly, she heard the door being opened, she closed the book and hid it between her bag before walking outside, glancing back, knew she'll come back.

"Welcome home, darling" Yuzu murmured, with a softer smile. She opened her arms, knowing her wife wanted a hug before dinner.

Mei immediately hugged her my her shoulders, letting out a warm sigh. "Thank you, Yuzu..."

_"It goes like this, ohh_

_It goes like this, ohh_

_I wanna see the whole damn world with you, baby_

_Yeah you could be the one, girl you're driving me crazy"_

"Sigh every time you want to, you did a good job and I'm proud of you. I love you so much. Let out everything, I'm with you now, you're in home, darling."

Mei sobbed, leaving the stress out. Knowing she'd break down once Yuzu would appear in front of her.

_"It feels like this, oh_

_It feels like this, oh"_

_Her home. Her everything. Her lover. Her wife. Her forever._

"I love you" Yuzu repeated, holding her waist tightly, but carefully to not hurt her. "And I've been missing you, now I'm glad I'm awake to welcome you, I'm sorry I couldn't greeted you. I love you, darling."

"Yuzu..."

"I find all my inspiration thinking about you" Yuzu smiled while caressing her. "Little baby."

"I-I'm not a baby."

"For me, you're one, darling. And you're my baby, not someone else's. Mine, mine, mine. I love you."


	2. Twins

"Mom, Dad called you to meet you in her office, she says the papers are ready?" 

Mei nodded and she said murmured: "thank you" but her voice sounded dead.

It was time already.

After married Okogi Yuzu, the plan was inherit the academy. They loved each other, but the raven hair woman didn't wanted her to suffer again.

Yuzu, even now, never blamed her and accepted everything to be with her. They were supposed to divorce at two years of their marriage, but because their honeymoon get expended, they had twins. Their everything.

The raven hair with green eyes twin looked up at his game to look at his brother, the chestnut-brown hair with violet eyes twin looked so sad. They weren't naive, they knew something was off.

He gave him a 'don't-worry' look before playing again.

Yuzu didn't had the intentions of having children with Mei, nonetheless in their honeymoon, she wanted Mei to know how much love she has for her, all night long, that's how, in short, the twins were expected.

They attend the Aihara Academy, both of them being the best student of their class. They weren't too different; smart and hard worker as their Mom, brilliant and could put their everything into one thing as their Dad. Good looking as their parents and sweet as honey as their grandmother.

But they have the surname different within the academy. Okogi Dylan, the charm chestnut-brown boy and Aihara Saijo, the lovely raven hair boy. Sho told them to name one with a foreign name, while Ume wanted a Japanese name.

I said they weren't too naive, but Dylan was a bit more when it comes to family. All of his friends has one parent, mostly because of divorce and lastly because of death. Yuzu calms him down every time he cries thinking that maybe his parents are going to divorce. Yuzu never told them, she just said 'even if we're fly apart, we will still love you both', then he'll end up sleeping while hugging his Dad.

Yuzu was an unemployed just to see her children growing. But she has a party time job with Udagawa again. She didn't married the Aihara granddaughter because of money and she didn't married her to get her surname, so she wanted to pay the apartment for them.

Mei blamed herself because her wife was unemployed, which wasn't a big deal though. Yuzu was secretly saving the rest of the money to work in an own restaurant.

Mei walked to meet her. Her heart was racing and pulsing painfully. The papers. They were technically done.

She knocked nervously.

"Come on in" a familiar voice hummed.

Mei opened the door, just to be attacked by Yuzu's sad expression. She closed with her back the door and she walked to see.

"We need your signature and... we're done" she said, flashing a sad smile "here" she pointed at the pen.

Mei hesitated. After all, they never stopped their love, then why did she get this? Even if she was disappointed in herself, Yuzu worked all these months to finally get the papers to divorce.

"Hey" Yuzu saw it and she didn't get mad, she knew Mei would hesitate "it's okay if you don't want to sign, but I'm going to tell you one thing" Mei stopped reading just to look at her "I will always love you, even if you want me to disappear, even if you don't want me, I'll still love you."

Mei thought she had enough. They stopped having physical contact, they stopped kissing each other and they don't even hold hands, it was painful.

So, she finally took Yuzu by the wrist and lean on. They finally kissed. Yuzu let out a surprised gasp, but she didn't pulled away.

Yuzu caressed her cheek, biting her bottom lip because, dammit, Mei made their relationship complicated when it wasn't.

Mei moaned low, letting her has her moment. She moved her hand to Yuzu's nape and pulled her close, not really want the kiss to end.

But they need to breath.

Yuzu looked at her red lips, touching slightly flushed. Mei searched for her eyes.

"I don't think I can" she murmured, Yuzu clearly heard her. "Do what?"

"Yuzu" she said, closing her eyes at the caresses (that never stopped), she continued "I can't divorce at you. I'll be lost without you, but at the same time it's going to be better for you, being away from me it's a better option because you couldn't..."

"I'm happy being with you. Thanks to you, I know what love is. Thanks to you, I have two incredible children. Thanks to you, I know how much love I was saving."

They had a short moment looking at each other's eyes. Mei felt her heart racing and she kissed Yuzu's wrist, breaking their moment.

"Right now... a kiss would be nice" she finally said. Yuzu smiled, finally a real smile before aimed herself to Mei, whispering 'I love yous' while kissing her.

Their children sighed, proud of them.

"Told you, Mom and Dad can't divorce. What made you think that?" Saijo slightly annoyed by his brother's thoughts, he hit Dylan's arm.

"I'm sorry!" he whispered "I just thought they could. They never kissed each other! I didn't thought they could do it in secret. Isn't it lovely?" he murmured lost in his bubble.

"Whatever" Saijo took his elbow "you told me you'll cook if you were wrong. Go on, slave!"


	3. home, sweet home

_"So," Yuzu felt her eyes getting watery "you decided to marry your fiancé, right?"_

_"... no, I haven't" Mei sighed "you marked me, I'm all yours. I can't get marry with someone else, I only want to marry you."_

_Yuzu hesitated to held her._

_"What are we going to do? I can't let you not follow your dreams when you already born to be the Aihara Academy fist chairwoman" Yuzu softly whispered "don't get me wrong, I'll be with you, always, forever. But, I need you to decide. I have a scholarship and the university I want is in London, what do you think?"_

_Mei hissed "let's go to London then, I'll search for a business academy in there."_

_"I have two tickets for tomorrow" Yuzu murmured "I wanted to bring Mom to see where I'll be. But, now" she held her Omega's hand "we'll go together."_

...

Ume hissed surprised. 

"You!" she yelled at her daughter, Yuzu smiled awkwardly as Mei was behind her, hidden perfectly.

"You left me! Is your Mom nobody?! Answer me, Okogi Yuzuko!"

Yuzu took Ume's pointed finger and smiled sweetly "Mom, it's been a long time, isn't it? I'm here now, a doctor that it's recently transferred to Japan."

Yuzu found incredible how she didn't forgot the language.

"Mei is missing" Shou said, none of them noticing her behind "my father has been looking for her, but nothing. He said that you two met sometimes."

Yuzu nodded "yeah, thanks to him I'm a doctor" she smiled.

Mei pulled her shirt, Yuzu hissed.

"Oh, yeah. I have two surprises."

"Okay, let's go inside and tell us about how's been your life."

Yuzu waited for _her parents_ to entered the apartment and she still hide Mei. The Omega followed her and closed the door.

Yuzu sighed "I'm one of the best doctors in London. We don't live in a big mansion, it's a medium sized house, and I actually bought a mansion here, since we'll be staying at here."

Ume looked at her "we? What do you mean by _we_?" she said.

Yuzu giggled "Mom, I'm married and..." Ume didn't had time to react when a babble was heard. Yuzu smiled bigger and, secretly holding Mei's hand, she murmured "ready?" 

When Mei left go her hand, Yuzu announced "here's my surprises!" she moved and let Mei at sight.

Shou and Ume get the same expression "M-Mei?" 

"This is Aihara Mei, my wife and" Yuzu nervously started "Okogi Cho, our Eiko, our first daughter" she introduced, putting her daughter in her arms, getting close to the elder couple. Cho looked at her grandparents with her light green bright eyes, curious about what was her papa doing. "She's five months old. And she can easily say a bit."

They had different expressions; Shou was in awe looking at his daughter (he was crying) while Ume has tearing eyes looking at her, apparently, granddaughter. She looked just like Yuzu; chestnut hair, pale skin, green eyes and a bright smile. But her face was like Mei, just with Yuzu's characteristics.

"Oh my" both finally said. Shou get close to Mei, just to see if she was really there while Yuzu get close to her Mom, giving her wife a calm glance and smile.

Mei, awkwardly, opened her arms. After being seven years dating Okogi Yuzu, she was slowly getting used to receive hugs. Shou and Mei were just as same, both of them weren't fans of hugs, in affection in all of the word. Shou forgetting how uncomfortable he gets to show affection, held her while sobbing. Yuzu looked at them with a soft glance. Ume held her granddaughter's cheeks while crying out loud, making the other three looked at her wordily.

"At least my granddaughter won't let me alone like you!" she yelled, making Cho instantly search for one of her parents. Yuzu showed her hand (while carrying her) to calm her. "I'm sorry, Mom. But, please, Eiko isn't used to screams or yells, she gets nervous."

It's that part that made both parents to noticed something about the Alpha. Yuzu grew up, in height and seems like she do exercises, since her arm muscles betrayed her. Also, they heard that her voice changed a one more rasp and that she-

"Oh my God!" Shou exclaimed, looking at her "Your shoulders are so huge!" he squealed which made Yuzu's face flushed. Cho pouted while looking for Yuzu's neck to inhale her scent.

Yuzu placed her hand in Cho's little back. Shou squealed again "and your hands are bigger! What did happened?"

Yuzu, totally blushed, responded "since I marked an Omega, I finally finished becoming an Alpha. I also have more sharp teeth" Cho giggled when her papa made weird faces.

"You what?!"

Mei instantly hid behind Yuzu to comfort, just as Cho did. Yuzu extended her hand to Mei, looking back at her "don't worry, baby" she murmured, only Mei heard her while holding her hand and squeezed tightly.

"I've been marked since I was seventeen" Mei responded, placing her nose into Yuzu's nape.

Ume smiled sweetly at the sight of both lovers. Shou growled while crossing his arms.

"I'm sorry I didn't told you sooner. We wanted to live together, Mei didn't wanted to marry someone she didn't known. So, we moved to London. She's the chairwoman in one of the most prestigious private school. I actually told her to try to take control of the Aihara Academy."

Shou could clearly heard and saw how mature Yuzu is. She still had the childish look, but she really sounded like a businesswoman.

Mei only talked once, she was still serious as hell, but she suddenly got shy.

"I'll talk to grandfather. Tomorrow Yuzu planned on meeting our ex-classmates, and I suppose we'll bring Cho" Yuzu smiled and squeezed her hand softly.

"You two really make a perfect fit for each other."

Both lovers blushed as their daughter purrs against her papa's neck.

...

"It'll be alright. Don't worry" Mei tries to calm her wife down. Yuzu, even if she doesn't show it, is sensitive at people's opinions. Cho babbled, as she was also trying to comfort her.

"Kiss" Yuzu nervously blurt out. Mei rolled her eyes numb. She placed a hand on Yuzu's shoulder and crashed their lips together. The Alpha sighed, all of the nervous system get quiet.

"Mei" she talked between kisses, not stopping her "I really" she slightly gasped when her wife bit her lip without mercy, she took a breath before finishing: "love you."

Mei caressed her cheeks, also blushed "love you too" she murmured "better?"

Yuzu nodded, excited just as a child. "Mei-chan's kisses are the best~" she added with a baby voice, mocking her wife and daughter.

The three giggled and made their way close the restaurant. Mei went first since Yuzu wanted to check if Cho has everything under control in her bag. Obviously, she played a bit with the little baby.

Cho purrs against Yuzu's skin, which was a habit, she calms down whenever Yuzu's scent is close. Yuzu took a toy without sound out and tried to get her daughter's attention. She finally entered after at least seven minutes.

Once she get in, she inhaled Mei's scent, so she walked out of herself to her Omega. Cho giggled and cuddle more against her, sucking on her pacifier.

"Morning" she greeted, letting Cho take the toy within her small hands.

Everyone looked at her and suddenly went quiet. Nobody really believed that; Yuzu was a proud parent and how much it noticed that she was an Alpha.

Yuzu arched an eyebrow, thought that maybe she talked too low "guys?" but her voice didn't matched with her.

Everyone gasped. Cho heard it and, again, searched for one of her parents. Since both didn't really had a loud voice, the little baby wasn't used to loud sounds.

Yuzu quickly placed her hand and Cho held her ring finger. Caught by the gold ring there.

Matsuri stood up, looking really mad. Yuzu saw it and protectly pulled her daughter at her side, looking at her childhood friend movements.

"You brat!" Matsuri almost placed her hands on Yuzu's shoulders when the said girl dodged any friction. Matsuri placed her hands up, smirking." Yuzu-oneechan knows how to dodge attacks."

Yuzu straightened her back, making a scary appear. "Obviously, I know."

"Where did you learnt?" the girl continued, Yuzu looked at her with dark eyes "I didn't" she simply responded.

"What?!" Matsuri gasped.

"It's natural for Alphas to know how to dodge attacks and how to attack back."

Matsuri finally calmed down as the rest didn't made a noise. "You're still a brat. Who's that baby?"

Yuzu proudly let her daughter faced everyone "my daughter, Cho" she took the little arm and made Cho waved at them.

"D-daughter?"

"Yeah, it's been the most interesting months of my life. And I'm still grateful that my wife is still by my side" she smiled.

"You!" Harumi finally stood up "you told me you'll invite me to your wedding, jerk!"

Yuzu frowned "I did not. At any case, you couldn't attend. It was only me and my wife after all."

"What?"

"It was a private wedding." Cho suddenly started to sniff, Yuzu immediately get her attention "mama would play with you later" she whispered to her baby, making the latter purred.

"Yuzupon, uhm, this is interesting."

"Okogi Yuzu being a parent... interesting indeed."

"Yuzu-senpai looks so good!"

"Nina, wait!"

"But Yuzu has the most beautiful baby in her arms!"

Mei straightened her back, without saying anything. Himeko noticed it first "Meimei? Everything's fine?"

It made Matsuri suddenly blinked. "Yuzu," she called serious "how could you left Mei?! After all my efforts! This is useless! Where's your goddamn wife?"

Cho sobbed at the yell and Yuzu clinched her jaw "Cho isn't used to loud noises." She tried to place the little nose on her own neck.

"Yuzu" Mei finally said, the rest remind silence "give me her." 

"No" she pointed at the seats and then frowned.

"Yuzu," Mei said again, Yuzu sighed "wanna go to mama, Eiko?" Yuzu used a childish voice, the baby opened her arms and giggled. Mei stood up and held her.

Their old friends get, again, quiet.

"Oh" Sara was the first to noticed. Nina blinked, asking her what was going on.

"I'm her wife" Mei confessed emotionlessly, showing the same ring as Yuzu "for five amazing years" she added. Yuzu made her way to sat down with her.

"Useless lesbian" Matsuri blurt out "Yuzu, you're already dead to me."

Yuzu shrugged "it's not like someone would miss me if I'm gone anyway" she joked, but without changing her voice. Mei gripped on her shirt, knowing it was a joke, but she really didn't like it.

"Stop saying nonsense. Everyone loves you" Mei lean towards her face and caressed Yuzu's chin. "Didn't these years showed it to you?" she added, Yuzu kissed her shyly before blushing.

"It was a joke, please don't be so harsh on me" she whispered, kissing her again.

"Okay, okay, enough of showing up to everyone" Matsuri groaned "you are still a brat to me. Gimme good information and I'll forgive you."

"Forgive me if you want to. I won't beg you" Yuzu glanced at the annoyed Omega "and for your information, just like a I know how to save lifes, I can break one of your bones."

"Yuzucchi, are you a doctor?" Harumi asked in awe.

"Yes, I'm one of the top doctors of United Kingdom."

"And Mei is a fabulous chairwoman in a private school" she added, proudly.

"Are you rich then?" Nina asked, titling her head at a side, Sara immediately scolded her. "Nina! Please behave yourself!"

"Technically" Yuzu lazily answered "it's not the matter though."

"My, my! Yuzucchi, you're so mature" Harumi scoffed "not like this child here" she pointed Matsuri with a kill glance.

"Did you wanted me to be a child when I'm already an adult?"

"I think being the prez's wife turned you mature" Harumi joked. Yuzu left speechless while blushing.

"Haruyuzu still exists" Nene almost have her nose blend.

Harumi growled. Even after not knowing where Yuzu were at, Nene never stopped. She was desperate to find new content between Harumin and Yuzu.

Yuzu really didn't acted about that, she just held Cho's little hand. 

"Say, Okogi Yuzu" Himeko finally spoke to her, Yuzu glanced at her "how's been your life?"

"I spent the time studying, so there's nothing much to say. Also," Yuzu clicked her tongue "the view was awesome. So, whenever I needed to concentrate, the view helped me."

"Studying all the time?!" Harumi blinked "and how's been your love life then?" Matsuri smirked.

"Love life? We had some dates, but we spent the time learning and studying. Now, we are calm down, since we have a child to raise up, we're calm down for now."

"Are you staying here?"

Mei sighed "we're suppose to stay for at least one year. But we're still having work from London, so maybe we'll travel too much."

"Yeah. It's not too secure to say we're staying here, but we plan to" Yuzu smiled.

...

After two hours talking and eating, Yuzu received a call from the hospital, so she quickly stood up, apologizing. No one told her that it was wrong to leave, it was part of her job anyways.

Two of them also took their leave. So, now is only Harumi, Himeko, Mei, Matsuri and little Cho.

Himeko suggested take a walk to a park, which they agreed, obviously Matsuri started groaning because she was cozy sitting in the seat.

They didn't talked about something really interesting. They stayed quiet.

Into Mei's mind, she was missing a bit Yuzu, they weren't in a vacation, so obviously both of them have job to do. But, taking it too far, they almost didn't slept together in their bed in a year or more.

Cho was the only reason they could see each other, which made them happy. They missed each other.

"I still can't believe I found out that I'm an Aunt, damn, I'm young." Matsuri pouted.

"You're sulking because you're an Aunt? Are you stupid?" Himeko frowned.

"Well, she's stupid, but a great older sister and mother though." Harumi shrugged.

"Mother?" Mei whispered.

Matsuri smiled at her direction "yeah. We have two children, the older has five and the little it's four. They are with Taniguchi-senpai's sister now."

"Wow, unexpected" Mei frowned. Yuzu used to tell her that maybe Harumi and Matsuri would eventually end together, which Mei used to replied 'it's not hostile of your part say that when you don't know their feelings', but seems like Yuzu knew it from the start. Obviously, Mei isn't their friend, so maybe that's why she didn't understood.

"I called Yuzu-oneechan, but she never replied." Matsuri said a bit sad "and in the same day, in the hospital a good and kind doctor took care of her. When Akio born, I talked with him and I discovered that he was sent from Yuzucchi."

"Really?!" Matsuri gulped "and I cursed her all these years" she awkwardly murmured.

"That's something you could noticed. He didn't seemed to be a Japanese, I discovered he born in London and studied medicine in Yuzu's university. Maybe that's why he seemed excited when he mentioned Yuzucchi."

"Yuzu had some friends of the university. The _closest one_ was Eiji Kline, he struggled with Japanese, so Yuzu helped him and sometimes he slept in our apartment. When grandfather found her, she was staying at Kline's place."

"Why she was with him? Did you trusted him?"

"He's a married man. Also, the university was a bit far from our apartment, while his place was too close, so she asked him to stay in a sleepover with him at our place. I told her that it was okay as long as she's text me or call me and also if she cook for him and his wife."

"Isn't it weird?" Matsuri tried to see Mei's jealous face, but instead she received a: "both of them are Betas, should I had jealousy? I didn't had any right to though, I stayed at a classmate place for the mean time she was staying with them."

Matsuri was left with a surprise expression. How did Mei knew her plan? How was that possible?

Himeko clapped for her while Harumi rolled in the floor while laughing. With a 'good prez', Matsuri stayed quiet.

...

"I'm home! I'm sorry I'm late!" Yuzu entered the kitchen and saw Mei looking for something to eat.

"Welcome home, Yuzu" Mei glanced at her.

"Thank you, darling. Why don't you let me cook dinner? Who's also hungry there?" she walked towards the little baby, who already had her pupils dilate a shine when her papa showed.

Yuzu held Mei's waist while letting their daughter played with her index finger.

"..." Mei blushed, bidding "there's a need to hug me while Eiko is playing with you?"

"I missed you." Yuzu whispered hurt. "I want to give both of you attention, 'cause I've been leaving you behind when I really wanna be with both of you."

"I missed you too. But, now you're here, right?"

"Yes, darling. Now I'm finally home, sweet home."


End file.
